


Fulfilling Their End of the Bargain

by TheRWBYGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: All characters depicted as age of consent, Anal Plug, Blackmail, Bunny Girl, Bunny Girl Outfit, Butt Plugs, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Maid, Multi, Rough Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRWBYGrimm/pseuds/TheRWBYGrimm
Summary: Pyrrha and Ruby have a deal with Cardin: they do... nice things for him, he leaves Jaune alone. Well, tonight, they're paying up on their end of the deal, doing something for him that they've never done before. Cardin's not complaining about it either. After all, it's not his fault they think he's still bullying Arc, and until they realize that, he's definitely going to take advantage of this.





	Fulfilling Their End of the Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of some free prompts that I previously did: https://thegrimmrwbyfanblog.tumblr.com/post/165041368264/ and https://thegrimmrwbyfanblog.tumblr.com/post/150761939069/

"Is this to your liking?" At Cardin's raised eyebrow, Ruby's flushed face only grew redder in humiliation, and she had to force herself to finish the question. "Master?"

Ruby was dressed in what had to be the sluttiest looking maid outfit she'd ever seen. She had never felt so humiliated, standing before Cardin in a tiny skirt that fully revealed her bottom if she bent over even slightly. To make matters worse, her "master" had seen fit to declare that her uniform would be the dress, lady stilts, and the most humiliating part of the costume, a jeweled plug for her ass.

At her side, Pyrrha wasn't faring much better. She wasn't dressed in the maid outfit Ruby was, but it was arguable whether that was better or worse. The taller red-head been given a bunny girl outfit, the red velvet clinging to her like a second skin and her black stockings making her svelte legs seem even longer. She threatened to spill out of her too-small top if she moved too suddenly, and, like Ruby, her legs quivered as she tried to deal with the sensation of a large butt plug. The only difference with hers was that instead of a jewel crowning it, hers was topped with a cotton ball tail to complete the image of a bunny girl.

"Not bad. Could be better, but not bad," he condescended, earning a glare from them both. The leader of CRDL got up from his bed, having called the two of them over to his team's room and kicking the other guys out until tomorrow so that he could enjoy some alone time with his visitors. He strode forward, slipping the crotch of Pyrrha's leotard to the side with one hand and moving his other underneath Ruby's skirt.

The two of them flinched, Pyrrha stoically baring the humiliation of the person she thought was bullying her crush as best she could while Ruby squealing slightly and clutch at his forearm as he stroked both of their lower lips. "W-Wait. Slow down a second." Pyrrha grimaced at his expression. "I-I mean, please? You swear that if we do this, then you'll start actually being nice to Jaune." It was a concession the two made, seeing that Jaune, for whatever reason, interacted with Cardin; if they couldn't stop Cardin from interacting with Jaune, they'd at least ensure that he wouldn't be mean to him.

Cardin huffed, getting annoyed at the constant insinuation that he was an asshole. They weren't wrong per say, but he was at least trying to get better about it. "Yeah, yeah. I promise. Now bend over the bed so we can get this started already."

They both blushed at the command but complied, getting on their knees and bending over so that their finely-toned rears stuck out. Black nylon stretched over Pyrrha's cheeks, the two split down the middle by the fabric that had slipped back into place and formed a plump pouch; bent over like this, it was more obvious that her tail was firmly inserted into her anus. In contrast, Ruby's privates were completely exposed, pale flesh visible as the hem of her skirt slid up her rump and gave a tantalizing view of a sparkling gem half-covered by cloth.

As much as Cardin enjoyed the sight of the girls presenting to him, he needed some relief. Shedding his pants as he went, he positioned himself behind Ruby, flipping up the barely legal girl's skirt and giving her exposed behind a firm slap. He grinned at her yelp, planting a hand on the small of her back and pushing her back down as she tried to sit up. Not at all caring about Nikos' glare, he nestled his cockhead right at Ruby's entrance, his crown nudging aside her folds. However, Cardin frowned at what he felt.

While not completely dry, Ruby wasn't wet enough for him to slip right in without issue, and given his size and girth, it would be an issue which would lead to a less than pleasant time for them both.

He'd just have to fix that, wouldn't he?

Ruby let out a confused "Huh?" when she felt him pull away instead of immediately shoving it in, the broad-chested student shuffling back on his knees. She let out low moan as she felt a single digit slowly push its way into her deepest parts. She buried her face into the mattress, trying to keep quiet as it bottomed out, Pyrrha laying a concerned hand on her shoulder. Except Ruby couldn't help but let a squeak escape her as the protrusion curled, pressing a rough pad against one of her more sensitive spots.

Her breathing grew heavy as it moved back and forth, her arousal growing more and more powerful with every repetition. Her inner thighs quaked with every scrape of his rough calluses against her walls. Finally, Ruby felt Cardin pull his finger out of her shivering hole after a few minutes, surprised at the disappointed mewl that she made.

Cardin chuckled as he examined his finger, it dripping with a clear and sticky fluid. He leaned forward to show it to Ruby, his length hotdogged between her cheeks while his weight pressed down onto her.

"I think you’re ready. Now, as we discussed: what do you say, Ruby?”

Faced with proof of her arousal, Ruby knew the obvious answer. “Please fuck me, Master. I-I’ve been a naughty girl, and I need to be punished.”

He grinned, maneuvering his lower head against her labia, ready to slide in with a single thrust. "Oh yeah? How do you want to be punished?"

Ruby whined, wanting both relief and to get this over with. "Please fuck me, Master! Pl-Please use your big cock to punish your naughty maid!" She tried to push back against him, trying to get his dick inside of her to scratch the itch slowly gnawing away at her. However, despite her best attempts, the iron grip on her waist kept her from moving as she wanted, easily frustrating her.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout," he whispered in her ears, the sensation of his lips brushing against her ear, making her shudder. Slowly, he pushed into Ruby's tight, wet depths, groaning himself at how marvelous she felt around his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, Cardin saw the bustier of the two redheads stare at Ruby, looking flustered at how easily the reaper was slowly succumbing to her base desires. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Nikos.”

Pyrrha gasped as a pair of burly fingers left her friend's waist and reached over to where she bending over the bed, the offending digits easily, pulling the bottom of her outfit over the smooth expanse of her ass to expose her crotch, her soft petals covered by the black nylon. She huffed in annoyance as the brute ripped apart the stockings to get at her slightly sodden lips even as he begin to pump in earnest. However, now exposed, it was all too easy for Cardin to start fingering her as well. Pyrrha couldn't help but shiver a little every time he toyed with the tail in her ass, the stimulation of her back hole only making her that much wetter and more sensitive.

Cardin loved how Ruby felt around his cock, the rosette moaning and now earnestly humping her hips back with every thrust, her maid costume now pushed up to her waist, the jewel in her ass shining and moving in time with every shake of her ass. With the hand not roughly finger-fucking Pyrrha to a fast orgasm, he reared back and gave her rump a hearty smack before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Ruby's soft hair, drawing a loud and choked-out moan. He groaned at how her inner walls clutched even tighter at his length, her body instinctively trying to milk him for his seed.

CRDL's leader pulled at her hair hard, forcing her back to arch as he pulled her torso up off the bed, her body rocking with every hard thrust into her convulsing pussy. "Well, seems like you're pretty sensitive, huh Rose?" he growled into her ear, his hand in Pyrrha's honey pot moving up to lightly tug at the tail, teasing the embarrassed champion. "Seems like you deserve a reward. How'd you like that? You want a reward for being a good maid and taking care of your master?"

"Yessssh," Ruby agreed, her speech slurring with her orgasm. The hand in her hair gave another sharp tug, and she stilled as the thick rod inside of her still-twitching cunt twitched once, twice, thrice before a wet plume of heat bloomed inside of her, giving her orgasm one last extension before she slumped bonelessly in Cardin's grip,  exhausted from the strength of her orgasm. "Th-Thank you, master~"

To Pyrrha's horror, it sounded like Ruby actually meant it when she thanked the bastard, the smaller girl cooing as his cock slipped out of her oozing slit. She watched as Cardin leaned back and gripped the plug's base, tugging it back and forth to stretch Ruby's butt, examining his work proudly as his cum started dripping down her thighs. Content with his work, he let the toy slip back into place, the plastic sliding into Ruby until the base was pressed firmly against her taut flesh.

No longer preoccupied with fucking Ruby, Cardin's attention settled on Pyrrha. His fingers still playing with her, he shuffled over onto his knees until he was right behind her and slapping his cock agaisnt Pyrrha's ass, enjoying the satisfying slapping sound with every thwack. However, that couldn't compare to the amusement he felt when he saw the humiliated face as she felt his and Ruby's juices splatter onto her stockings with every dull thwack.

"Your turn. We got all night for this. Now what do you say?"

It was only a harsh slap that left her rear stinging like crazy that forced the words out of her mouth. "Please, Master, give your slut-bunny your hard, throbbing carrot." It hadn't been exactly what she'd agreed to say, certainly more vulgar than she'd intended, but Cardin, the bastard, had left her right on the edge and she could barely focus.

"Eh, we'll work on it," Cardin shrugged before shoving in without any preamble. Nikos was already wet enough for him. It set Pyrrha off like a firework, the bustier redhead on edge after all the fingering that he'd been doing to her while he fucked her partner in this. Cardin could barely hold onto her as her hips bucked back and forth with him buried to the hilt inside of her. "Woah, you've got a hair trigger there, don't you? Well, that won't do, will it, slut? After all, what kind of servant cums without getting her master off first?" That was all the warning Pyrrha got before everything blurred.

Several hours later saw the two ladies sprawled out on his bed, splattered with cum and fucked stupid, Pyrrha's stockings tattered and Ruby's maid outfit permanently stained. Laying in between them, an arm around their shoulders, Cardin was already making plans for the next time they'd meet for this.

"Well, this was fun. Meet up again this weekend?"


End file.
